


La Torre del Drago

by Bersarker



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: 是狛日*勇者斗恶龙的故事*满足一下想看三代同堂的自己
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“勇者募集令：希望国公主被恶龙掳走，国王在全大陆范围内招募勇者讨伐巨龙，凡是救出公主的勇者，除了能获得巨额赏金之外每人都可以实现一个愿望……”  
王国告示牌前，紫发的青年一脸认真地盯着那张最显眼的告示，眼睛里逐渐冒出了星星。在他的身后，戴帽子的少年与双马尾少女对视了一眼，不约而同地在心里叹了口气。  
“就这样决定了！让百田解斗这个名字响彻宇宙的第一步，就从打倒巨龙开始吧！”一把撕下了占了半面告示牌的公告，转身看向自己的两个助手的紫发青年整个人都仿佛在发光，“一起去见国王吧！终一！春卷！”  
“再叫我那个名字就杀了你。”春川魔姬认真地释放着杀意，毫无自觉的罪魁祸首早已经一路“哈哈哈”地走向了王宫。  
最原终一拉了拉帽檐，又叹了口气。

“你们就是揭下了悬赏的勇者？”刚踏进王宫，勇者与他的两位助手就遇到了一个一脸“我有钱我就是可以为所欲为”的金发男人。  
不管是衣着还是举止都散发着上位者气息的男人语气中丝毫不加掩饰的轻蔑轻而易举地点燃了沉不住气的勇者先生。  
百田忍不住上前一步：“你是在小瞧我吗！”  
不等勇者先生说出自己的口头禅，站在国王身旁的女性内政官出言打断了两个人。  
“抱歉，十神君并没有那个意思。只是迄今为止已经有无数勇者揭下了那张悬赏令然后再也没有回来，这个问题并不是表示我们对你们的能力的质疑，而是出于你们的生命安全的考虑。”  
也许是因为人格魅力，同样的话从那位黑衣女性的口中说出来就完全没了那种欠揍的气息，紫发的勇者拍着胸脯说：“那种状况到现在为止了——因为我百田解斗会成为那个成功讨伐恶龙的人！”  
黑衣的内务官和金发的财务官交换了一个眼神，后者依旧一脸的不屑，但还是点了点头。  
“既然你们确定接下了这份委托，那么我们也应该按委托上所写的提供我们目前所知的一切情报。那头巨龙的城堡位于希望国与绝望国领地的交界处，被沼泽环绕，并弥漫着剧毒的瘴气——我们的医疗官可以提供足量的避毒剂，所以这一点无须担心。同时也因为瘴气的原因，在那里你们不会遇到其他野兽，也就是说，你们要面对的只有巨龙。”  
女性的内务官仔细地讲解道，最原终一的注意力却完全不在她所说的内容上，侦探的直觉让他始终关注着王座上数次欲言又止的国王，同为呆毛星人的雷达似乎捕捉到了什么信息，但是又无法辨识。  
早知道就不戴帽子了——天线无法伸出来的最原有些懊恼地拉了拉帽檐。

最后带着由内务官提供地地图和解毒剂，勇者一行三人就风风火火地上路了，王座上的希望国国王用满怀希望的目光目送他们消失在视野里之后，忍不住捂住了脸。  
“果然我还是自己……”  
“你现在是国王，苗木。”雾切打断了沮丧地连呆毛都垂了下去的国王，“冒险什么的已经不适合现在的你了。”  
“可是一切都是因为我……”  
“而且那三个人的话，说不定真的可以。不管是那个戴帽子的家伙还是那个女人都不是什么普通人。”一旁的十神扶了扶眼镜，又一脸不屑地补充道，“当然和当初的本少爷比起来还是差远了。”  
“可是……”你之前那么多次也是这么说的……  
“请安心吧苗木，比起这个，你还有更多事需要亲自处理。这些是北方的领主九头龙君传来的消息，这些是南边的索尼亚小姐提交的卷宗，还有东方绝望战线的宗方君发回来的战报和物资申请——我相信你应该不会想让他久等吧？”  
国王先生在内务官温和的语气中忍不住打了个寒颤，欲哭无泪地接过那一堆叠起来几乎比他还高的卷宗，那个困扰了他半年的问题最终还是没有机会问出口——  
所以为什么会有人相信一个连王后都没有的国王会有个被巨龙抓走的女儿啊！

“我们现在已经离开了希望国的主城了，现在就要向东北方进发！”仔细地研究了一下地图，紫发的勇者举起剑，一脸兴奋地冲向了西南方，“巨龙，我百田解斗来了！”  
看着被春川拉回来的百田，最原绝望地捂住了脸。事实上从百田揭下悬赏的那一刻起他就一直有一种要完蛋的预感，这种预感与内务官小姐和财政官先生看向他们那种看死人般的目光无关，与焦虑得仿佛下一秒就要开始揪自己的呆毛的国王先生也没有关系。这种强烈的翻车预感不是来自外部的，而是来源于他们自己，原因也一目了然——  
这个队伍没有奶。  
没！有！奶！  
绝望的最原在“三菜刀屠龙是只有团灭一条路的”和“没有奶的队伍是下不了副本的”两个开场白之间犹豫了一下，下一秒就被人撞了个满怀。  
两个人双双撞倒在地，最原的“抱歉”还没说出口那边就已经开始道歉。  
“啊，要注意看路啊，终一。”  
抱歉，唯独不想被你这么说。  
最原拉着百田的手借力从地上爬了起来，顺手扶了一把被自己撞倒的人，“抱歉，刚才有点出神，没看到你。”  
“没关系没关系，是我不看路。”白发的瘦高男人笑着摆了摆手，“抱歉，你没有伤到那里吧？不嫌弃的话我可以帮你治疗……”  
治疗？最原脑子里的小灯泡亮了，他仔细打量了一下面前的男人，“你是牧师？”  
“是啊，虽然还在见习，不过最基本的治疗术和驱散术还是没问题的……咦？”男人笑了笑，突然看到了最原怀里因为被撞到而露出了一个角的悬赏令，“你们就是接下了国王的悬赏的那三位勇者吗？”  
最原看了看百田，然后点了点头。  
“太好了！”最原仿佛看见了男人眼睛里的星星——百田解斗同款，“虽然有些冒昧……请问能让我加入吗？啊，忘记自我介绍了，我叫狛枝凪斗，是一名见习牧师。”  
最原有些犹豫地望向百田，后者摸着下巴沉思了一会儿——大概一秒钟左右，猛地拍了拍白发男人的肩膀，“恭喜你，从现在起你就是我的第三位助手了！一起去屠龙吧！然后让百田解斗这个名字响彻宇宙！”  
不，那两件事之间并没有任何联系。最原压了压帽檐，忍住了吐槽的欲望。  
不过菜刀队终于有了一个奶，不怕团灭了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
——个鬼。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊我快死了！狛枝快奶我一口奶我一口！”  
“狛枝君……这边也快撑不住了……”  
“呃……我……没关系……还可以……呜……”  
“狛枝枝枝枝枝枝枝？！”  
“我在的哦，虽然也许有些过分，不过还请大家再坚持一会儿。”  
“？？？？？？？？？”  
“看着充满希望的大家在和强大的敌人战斗时迸发出的光芒真是让人忍不住热血沸腾！果然！这就是希望啊！斯巴拉西！来吧！让我看看，当面临名为‘死亡’的绝望威胁时，你们又能展现出怎样的希望！一定会比之前的所有加起来都耀眼吧！啊~斯巴拉西~”  
“？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”  
所以说跟野队下副本之前，一定要事先确认奶的脑子是否正常。  
一场战斗结束后，百田、最原和春川都已经连站起来的能力都没有了。完全不知道为什么会打起来的战斗对象看了看自己召唤的黑白熊兽们惨不忍睹的尸体，一边嘟哝着“一点都不好玩”一边“尼嘻嘻”地跑走了。然后高喊着“斯巴拉西”的狛枝用了几个治愈术把倒得横七竖八的队友从地上拉了起来，连破破烂烂的衣服都变回了完好无损的样子。  
“果然，绝望最终战胜了希望！斯巴拉西！”  
“哦哦哦，居然一点伤口都没留下！真厉害呢！多谢你了啊狛枝。”  
“像我这样的垃圾能为你（希）们（望）帮上忙是我的荣幸，之后也请这样耀眼地战斗下去吧！啊，你们还能给我展示怎样的希望呢，真是期待啊~”  
“哦哦哦哦哦又充满斗志了！终一，春卷，继续前进吧！目标——巨龙！”  
“我说过了，再叫那个名字就杀了你。”  
“斯巴拉西~”  
这个队伍要完，绝对要完。  
最原绝望地捂住了脸。

“……”  
“…………”  
“………………”  
“这里就是巨龙的城堡？”百田出声打破了助手们诡异的沉默，“好像跟内政官小姐说的哪里不太一样……”  
“不，不是哪里不太一样，是哪里都不一样。”  
“是的，先不管是不是城堡，不管是沼泽还是瘴气，这里都没有。”  
“嗯？内政官小姐有说过那种东西吗？”  
“你偶尔也听一下别人说话吧……”  
“不管了！从地图上来看就是这里没错！先进去吧！”  
从地图上来看是没错……  
最原环顾了一圈，周边依旧没有丝毫内政官小姐提到过的东西。没有沼泽，没有瘴气，也没有城堡。  
——只有缓缓起伏的平缓丘陵上那座洁白的高塔。  
柔软的细嫩草叶上还挂着昨夜的露珠，将坠未坠，碧绿的青草地毯上零零星星开着点点白花，远处是碧蓝的天空中停泊的浮云，那座从结构到材质都完美无瑕的白塔就立在这样的背景中，仿佛童话书某页里的插画。  
最原收起地图，转头看到百田已经带着春川冲向了那座塔。

“不过走近一看，这塔还真……大啊……”  
确实，和远远望去时给人的纤细感完全不一样，当最原走到塔下时才发现这座塔远比他原本预计的要大，原本还有类似于“这座塔里能装下一条龙吗”之类的疑问已经完全打消了，别说一条，这座塔随便哪层都足够十条龙一起开个party了。而且大还在其次，关键是——  
“这座塔的高度真是令人绝望啊。”百田手搭凉棚抬头看了半天，脖子都酸了还没看到塔顶。  
“大概知道为什么之前的勇者都有去无回了。”最原喃喃道。  
“打起精神来啊终一！都走到这里了，可不能就这样回去啊！如果在这种程度的考验面前就轻易地止步，还怎么登上宇宙呢！”有人在他的背上拍了一把，最原回头看到了百田熟悉的笑脸，令人莫名的安心。  
“跟我一起上去吧终一！”最原看着面前的手，犹豫了一下终于还是握了上去。  
“嗯。”少年嘴角勾起一个小小的微笑，踏上了仿佛无穷无尽的回旋阶梯。  
红色水手服的少女没有任何犹豫地跟上了那两个早已跑远了的热血笨蛋。  
被落在最后的狛枝意外的安静，若是换了平时早就大喊着“斯巴拉西”的见习牧师只是穿过盘旋的阶梯望着看不到的顶端，不知道在想些什么。

话说得充满了豪情壮志没错，结果第一个累倒的就是百田自己。  
“咳咳咳……咳咳……”紫发的勇者靠在白色的墙边咳得撕心裂肺，最原和春川都心惊胆颤地帮他顺气，生怕他下一秒就咳出一口血来。  
“那个，我能帮忙看看吗？”狛枝一脸担忧地看着两个小时前在塔下还神采奕奕的青年。  
“没关系！咳咳咳……没事，我休息一会儿就行了。”百田笑着摆了摆手，“抱歉啊……咳咳……结果最后是我拖了后腿……”  
“没关系，我们又不赶时间。”最原拍了拍百田的背，站在他另一边的春川安静地望着他，没有说话。  
最原估计了一下，他们现在大概在一半左右的地方，盘旋的阶梯上每隔几步就能看到塔壁上的的小窗，托了这些窗子的福，这座看不见顶的高塔内虽然说不上亮如白昼，但也差不太多。唯一的问题是以这个速度的话他们爬到塔顶就差不多是黄昏了，恐怕四人今夜都得在塔顶上过夜。  
至于巨龙，那不是最原现在应该考虑的问题，也不是他能考虑的问题——不管是他也好，春川也好，从踏上旅程的那一刻就已经把性命交给百田了，他们唯一需要做的就只是相信百田。  
唯一让人放心不下的是他们在半途遇到的新同伴。  
在走近那座塔的路上最原曾问过狛枝要不要就此分道扬镳——谁也不知道前方等待着他们的会是什么，这有很大可能会是一次有去无回的冒险。虽然有时候有些怪异，但是总得来说还是帮了不少忙的见习牧师一路上已经帮了他们很多，他们不能用别人的生命去冒险。  
但狛枝只是笑了笑，说想要看到他们最后的“希望”。  
对于这个谜一样的男人最原始终抱着怀疑的态度，不过就目前看来狛枝似乎并没有恶意，只是对于他和他的“希望”，最原始终无法放下警惕。  
“好了！百田解斗，满血复活！我们继续前进吧！”百田的声音打断了最原的思考，面对助手们担忧的目光，紫发的勇者只是挥了挥不存在的披风，带头向上走去。  
最原知道这个时候不管他说什么百田都听不进去，只好叹了口气，默默跟上。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

当勇者和他的三个助手踏上阶梯的尽头时已是黄昏。  
塔的顶层是一个被玻璃框架构筑而成的巨大空间，火焰色的夕阳穿过透明的墙壁泼洒在这个房间内，在四人的视网膜上映出不可思议的景象。  
最原相信，不管是谁看到他现在所看到的景象，不是当场昏过去，就是怀疑自己在梦中。  
他现在见到的画面太超出他贫瘠的想象力的范畴了。  
那是人类究其一生都无法逐一描绘的财宝山，毫不夸张——那真的是一座“山”。只是构成这座山不是沙土岩石，而是让人光看一眼就被刺目的光芒闪得睁不开眼睛的各式宝藏，金币只是这座财宝山上最不引人注目的一部分。  
“我……是在做梦吗……”百田喃喃道，然后被春川赏了一记腹交拳，痛苦地跪倒在地。  
“不是。”春川从百田的反应中推断道。  
“所以这里真的是巨龙的城堡。”最原尽可能地维持着冷静，分析道，“那么我们要找的……”  
“就在这里哦。”熟悉到不能更熟悉的声音从他们身后传来。  
站在那里的是狛枝凪斗。  
不，那已经不能算是狛枝凪斗了，至少不是他们所认识的那个狛枝凪斗。最原发现自己意外地冷静，似乎在旅途中的某个瞬间，他早已预见过这个画面。  
——瘦高的青年棉花般蓬松的白发中间长出了黑色的硬质犄角，总是带着温和的笑意的浅绿色眼睛变成了竖瞳，在橘色的夕阳下最原看到那个他们已经不再熟悉的青年脸上一闪而逝的流光——那是鳞片的反光，由于太接近青年原本的苍白肤色所以很难用肉眼辨认出来。  
“我就是你们要找的龙。”那个“狛枝凪斗”笑着说，长着鳞片的尾巴慢慢地从他的风衣下伸了出来，大概是兴奋地拍打着地面，扬起细小的尘屑，“我就是你们这短暂的旅途中最后的敌人。”  
“狛、狛枝？”百田根本无法相信他所看到的事实，若不是最原死死地拽着他，紫发的勇者大概早就冲到那个曾经的同伴面前给他一个头槌，好让他——也顺便让自己清醒一下。  
“来吧！打倒我吧！让我亲眼看看你们的希望！当面对这样的绝望时，你们的希望会有多么耀眼呢？我已经迫不及待地想知道了！亲眼看到世界上最美好的希望的诞生——这是怎样的幸运啊！这个幸运的代价大概要‘死亡’这种级别的不幸才能抵消吧！斯巴拉西！以我的死亡为土壤所诞生的绝对的希望！斯巴拉西！”  
一丝刺骨的凉意从顺着最原脊椎缓缓地爬了上来，那个“狛枝凪斗”的话语仿佛毒蛇口中的毒液，让最原一阵恶寒。那是一种最原无法描述的感觉，那个“狛枝凪斗”的话语中不带有丝毫恶意，却能让每个听到的人都如坠深渊，在言语所构成的淤泥中下沉，失去自我。  
——那是人类对自己无法理解的存在最原始的畏惧感。  
身体，动不了了。最原眼睁睁看着那个他们所认识的“狛枝凪斗”的外表逐渐改变，越来越接近于冷血爬行动物，大概要不了半分钟就会彻底变成龙形态，在这之后，不知天高地厚擅入龙巢的勇者们将迎来故事的结局——  
直到塔顶突然出现了第五个人的声音。  
“烦死了！”伴随着这个声音，一个金色的杯子突然从那堆宝物山上飞来，砸在了半龙化的青年头上。  
然后那个前一秒还一身关底总BOSS气场的白发青年就这样被砸昏过去了。  
由于事态的发展太过迅速，在场的所有人都陷入了死机状态，只能木然地盯着杯子飞来的那个方向。  
在三双眼睛的注视中，一个金苹果从堆财宝上滚了下来，之后是另一个金色的杯子。  
然后一堆东西从那上面滚了下来。  
最后一个青年踩着一本巨大的金色法典从那堆宝物山上滑了下来。  
“……”  
“…………”  
“………………”  
“啊，那个……你们好……”

那个突然出现的青年说自己叫“日向创”——一个普普通通的名字，穿着一件普普通通白衬衫，长着一张换了平时最原大概见过就会忘记的普普通通的脸。  
这样一个普普通通的人，出现在巨龙的高塔上，还在财宝堆积而成的山上玩了一次普普通通的滑板（？）。  
结论是最原放弃了思考。  
青年说他只是个普通人。  
青年说他是被巨龙抓来的。  
青年说他在塔上待了大半年了。  
“等等！停一停！你说你在这里待了大半年了？”百田终于想起了他们来这里的目的，“那你在这里有见过希望国的公主吗？”  
“……”青年深深地看了他一眼，不知为什么最原从他的眼睛里看到了绝望，“你们也是接了苗木的委托才来的？”  
百田想了一会儿苗木是谁。  
“你是指……希望国的国王吗？”一旁的最原拿出了怀里的悬赏令。  
青年绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
最后青年讲述了一个闻者伤心，听者落泪的悲伤故事。

故事的主角叫日向创，一个普普通通的普通人，在普普通通的希望国里过着普普通通的日子。  
要说这个故事哪里不普通，那大概就是“普普通通的日向创神奇地和国王苗木诚是好朋友”这一部分吧。（所以这个和国王是可以互称名字的人到底哪里普普通通了啊？——最原语。）  
故事发生在一个普普通通的下午，日向和苗木——希望国国王普普通通地喝着下午茶普普通通地聊着天。（请不要再普普通通了好吗。——春川语。）  
好吧，然后一点都不普通的巨龙就突然来袭了并且抓走了日向把他带回了自己的白塔上。于是国王就发布了悬赏令，但是由于“国王的朋友被巨龙抓走”这种悬赏令一看就让人没有了揭下的欲望，所以在雾切小姐的执意要求下换成了“国王的女儿”。  
“顺便一提最后那点是我脑补的，不过真相大概也八九不离十了——反正不是雾切小姐就是十神君。”青年说着把脸埋进了手心里，绝望地控诉道，“你知道我平均每星期要向两拨勇者解释‘为什么希望国公主是个男的’有多累吗？”  
百田表示虽然无法理解不过听起来确实很辛苦。  
“为什么巨龙要抓一个普普通通的男人啊！”最原指出了整个故事中最大的疑点。  
青年沉默了。  
他看了地上由于失去意识停止了半龙化，又变回了人类的白发青年一眼，又看向最原，表情严肃，“他既然选择和你们一路同行，那应该已经对你们也说过了吧——那些关于‘希望’的理论。”  
三个人整齐地点了点头。  
日向痛苦地扶住了额头，“就是因为这个——他抓我原本是为了苗木。”  
“啥？”三脸懵逼。  
“他确实没骗你们啦——关于那个‘希望’什么的。他就是为了看你们的‘希望’才一路跟着你们到这里，同样的，他最开始抓我就是想看苗木的‘希望’。”日向叹了口气继续说，“他对于人类有个奇怪的判断标准，就是他说的‘希望’。有些人在他眼里从一开始就没有希望，相对的，也有一些人完全相反。而苗木就是他认为的‘充满希望’的人，他要做的就是把希望‘激发’出来——这个你们应该体验过了吧？”  
百田似懂非懂地点了点头，他身边最原却敏锐地注意到当日向说到“没有希望”的时候神情有一瞬间的黯淡。  
“他本来以为在抓走我之后苗木会亲自来救我——不知道他对苗木有什么误解……虽然苗木曾经也是有名的勇者，但是他不知道拥有了‘国王’这个头衔的苗木等同于被囚禁在了王座上，早就不是那个可以随心走遍整个大陆的勇者了……所以在等了一个月，结果只等到了一群又一群并不是他想见到的勇者的狛枝就开始有点沮丧了，几乎想要放弃这个计划——直到他发现了在勇者中间也有不少存在‘希望’……”  
“所以他就干脆以人类的形态和那些他认为有‘希望’的勇者同行了？”  
日向深沉地点了点头。  
听完了整个故事的最原觉得自己的脑子也开始不正常了。他想了想，最后还是忍不住问道，  
“一般情况下，一头巨龙用一个杯子就可以打倒吗？”  
“不是完全龙形态的狛枝比较脆弱啦……”日向似乎有些不好意思地说，然后小声地补充道，“而且那个叫圣杯的东西砸起来真的很顺手……”  
“那为什么不干脆杀了他。”一直沉默的春川突然开口。  
出乎最原意料的是面前看起来一直很好相处的青年突然警惕地看着他们，“我、我是不会杀他的——也不会让你们杀他的。”  
“为什么？”百田也有些不解，“他是龙吧，打倒恶龙不是勇者的使命吗？”  
不，没有那种使命，不然谁还要当勇者。最原不动声色地在心里吐槽道。  
“他确实是龙，但是……”日向垂下了视线，“但是他并没有做过真正伤害人类的事情。”  
像是怕三人不相信一般，青年急急忙忙地解释道，“到现在为止狛枝还没有杀过人，也没有像传说中的巨龙那样掠夺人类的财宝。”  
面对怀疑的目光X3日向苦笑了一下，挠了挠脸，“你们现在看到的这些东西都是这家伙捡回来的——虽然听起来挺不可思议的，不过这家伙的运气实在是好得出奇……”  
青年没有在三人明显不信的表情上多做纠缠，继续解释道：“那些因为我的事而来这里白跑一趟的勇者们我代为支付了苗木承诺给他们的酬金——虽然是用狛枝的收藏，不过这一开始就是这家伙惹出来的事情，让他付出一点代价也是理所当然的吧……”  
说着又扫了一眼昏迷不醒的狛枝凪斗，日向有些警惕地看着最原三人，似乎生怕他们突然对白发的青年做出什么不利的事情。  
“那……”最原和百田对视了一眼，问出了最后一个问题，“你为什么不跑呢？趁着巨龙昏迷的这段时间，应该足够你跑出这座塔吧？”  
听到这个问题之后，青年并没有露出意外的表情，“其实……从一开始我就是自由的。”  
“诶？”这次连不止是百田，连春川都投来了有些诧异的目光。最原只是了然地点了点头，他早在青年出现的时候就推断出了这个可能性。

第二天天刚亮，百田就带着他的助手们带着在地上随手捡的圣杯踏上了下塔的旅程。在整个晚上巨龙化成的白发青年一直沉睡不醒，让人忍不住怀疑他是不是已经死了——死于圣杯砸头，大概是龙族自有文字记载以来以来最令人悲伤的死法吧。  
当日向让他们多拿一点的时候百田只是挥了挥手，说他的征途是星辰大海，不会被眼前的钱财蒙蔽了眼睛。  
“至于这个圣杯，这是百天解斗迈向宇宙的旅程中的第一件战利品，因为很有纪念意义所以我就不客气地收下啦！”这样说着的勇者挥了挥不存在的披风，带着两位助手气势满满地下塔了。  
花了上去的三分之二的时间回到塔下的最原在离开前最后望了隐藏在云端的塔尖一眼，想起了青年昨天说的话。  
——“毕竟不可能就这样放着他不管啊。”日向笑着说。  
他大概，也是幸福着的吧。最原的直觉告诉他。  
毕竟如果不幸福，也不会有人自愿待在巨龙的囚笼了。虽然日向说他一直是自由的，但是实际上从一开始，他就已经被名为“爱”的锁链永远囚禁在那座高塔上了吧。  
他想起了离开之前日向的最后一个请求。  
“麻烦你们回去的时候让苗木把那个悬赏撤了吧，每周都要和人解释为什么公主是男的简直是绝望程度的心累呢。”青年苦笑着说。  
最原并没有指出对方心里的真实想法，他只是沉默着点了点头。  
日向创亲手把自己关在了高塔上。

狛枝凪斗醒来的时候感觉头快要炸了，日向创蹲在他身边有些担忧地看着他。  
“啊，早上好，日向君，今天也依旧看不到一丝希望呢。”  
“后面那句话是多余的！早上好，狛枝。”褐色头发的青年几乎是把手里的面包片直接拍在了龙的脸上。  
狛枝凪斗沉默地拎起自己的早饭，心不在焉咬了一口，不知道在想什么。  
“……日向君，虽然我是素食主义者，但是能问一下为什么这个土司上会连果酱都没有吗？”  
“你以为你有多久没回来了啊！我都啃了两天的白面包了！今天下午去最近的小镇买点补给回来，不然晚饭还是面包片。”  
“……”  
“对了，下次不要再用红宝石去买东西了——古钱币也不行，我记得你明明有捡到不少金币，都被你扒拉到哪去了？”  
“哦，你说那堆闪闪发光的硬币啊，上次在上面睡觉的时候不小心打了个嗝被我融了——你没觉得地板又厚了一点吗，果然只是没有希望的普通人啊……”  
“……闭上你的嘴，吃你的早饭。”  
可是闭上嘴该怎么吃饭。狛枝凪斗想了想，没有说话，只是坐在金币浇筑成的地板上，看着穿着白衬衫的青年在财宝山上寻找逃过一劫的漏网之鱼。

为什么不走呢，日向君？  
我把沼泽变成了草地，把瘴气变成了花朵，把机关密布的阴森城堡变成了洁白无瑕的高塔，我明明为你扫尽了所有可能的障碍，为什么不走呢，日向君？  
为什么，不离开我呢？  
我可以看到，可以闻到，可以听到你极力隐藏的恐惧，既然那么怕我，为什么不走呢，日向君？  
反正只是毫无希望的人类……  
明明就看不到一丝希望……  
明明……  
‘为什么要骗自己呢？’心底有个细小的声音说道。  
狛枝凪斗望向骨碌碌滚落到自己手边的金色苹果，光滑平整的黄金球体上映照出一张温和无害的人类青年的面孔。  
为什么放弃了自己的力量，把自己藏入这副过于脆弱的躯壳中。真正原因，龙一直很清楚。  
什么为了苗木君的希望，那是一句纯粹的谎话——没人比自己更清楚了。  
从一开始，那双翡翠色的竖瞳里映出的，就只是日向君一个人的光芒。人群中，那光芒过于耀眼，只是看着就仿佛能感受到温暖，所以他“袭击”了许久未涉足的人类都城，把一个人类带回了自己千年以来无人踏入的城堡，甚至为了这个过于脆弱的生命自愿束缚了双翼，收敛了爪牙，把自己缩在这个不堪一击的躯壳中，以为只要这样就能接近那个温暖的光源，而不必担心自己过于炽热的龙息将那个发光体从里到外灼烧殆尽。  
也许他只是孤独太久了。  
希望也好，没有希望也好，日向君的光芒是只属于他自己的，区别于希望的，独一无二的光芒。

“日向君你，果然很耀眼啊……”一声叹息。  
“嗯？你刚才说什么？”白衬衫青年停下手中的动作，转过头狐疑地望了他一眼。  
“我说，日向君你，该不会是喜欢玩jian禁play的抖m……痛！”  
日向创恶狠狠地揉着那团白色棉花糖，在狛枝凪斗看不见的地方却忍不住勾起了嘴角。  
耀眼的明明是你啊，没有自知之明的混蛋。

青年永远忘不了那天下午笼罩整个王城的阴影，以及抬头时所看到的那仿佛不属于这个世界的完美造物，翡翠色的竖瞳里清晰倒映着自己的影子，洁白的鳞片反射着粼粼的阳光。  
——那是名为“日向创”的人类一生中见过的，最耀眼的光芒。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *如何取一个看上去高端大气上档次的文名：1.打开软件，2.随便输，3.翻译成各国文字，4.挑一个你喜欢的。顺便一提这篇文的题目是意大利文的“龙之塔”（如果错了都是翻译器的锅）  
> *想看狛枝龙帅气地独自面对盾子聚聚的军队，给番外开了个头，然后就没有然后了


End file.
